The present invention relates to devices attached to automobile sun visors, particularly to those having a pocket for convenient storage of articles and specifically to those designed for the storage of cards. While there is a considerable history of devices intended for attachment to automobile sun visors for the storage of articles in pockets, most of these were intended for multiple uses and have, therefor, a plurality of laterally disposed pockets. Many such devices are removably attached to the visor by some type of strap encircling the visor. The use of clips is known in the art, but not as an integral portion of the main body. Devices are also known having a single compartment, but only for the permanent display of a document.
The relatively recent proliferation of devices controlling access to parking lots and other such areas utilizing a plastic card having magnetically transferred coded information to operate the devices and permit access to the restricted areas has engendered the need for a device that will store this type of card safely and conveniently for drivers of automobiles. These access cards must retain a certain rigidity to remain effective in use as well as retain the coded information read by the controlling devices. These two essential properties may be lost by the heat generated either by the rays of the sun or by the automobile if the access card is left in a location vulnerable to said heat sources. Also, accidental bending of the card and other mishaps deriving from location of the card in an unsuitable place readily result in distortion of the card. Frequently these cards are often without a definite location and are subsequently misplaced or lost. Furthermore, these cards are typically left in a wallet, pocketbook or glove compartment which placement occasions inconvenience in locating and or retrieval of the access card to the driver of said automobile and to any other drivers queued behind.
It is thus seen that a need exists for a device located upon an automobile sun visor which will safely and conveniently store cards used in gaining access to a controlled area entered by automobiles.